Royal
by narced
Summary: TRORY! Rory and Tristan are dating, when Rory is told she has inherited a boatload of money, along with responsibility.
1. Tristan

"Have I mentioned lately how much I really dislike this school" said a very tired Rory Gilmore to her boyfriend leaning against the locker next to hers.  
  
"Awe, what happened to my poor little baby? Did my Mary get a B on her English paper" replied a gorgeous looking Tristan.  
  
"Oh, there are so many things wrong with that sentence. Where do I start? While I'm still trying to see Mary as a term of endearment versus one of annoyance, now is not the time. Second, yes, I did get a B on my English paper, and do not wish to talk about it. And third, while I may be your girlfriend, I'm not yours. I'm not some lunch box you can carry around" she said all in one breath. "Oh, and make no comment about my lunch box reference"  
  
"Wouldn't think of it" he said smiling at her babbling. "Can I take you home to make up for it?"  
  
"I suppose" she replied as she finished packing up her book bag.  
  
"You have one class that's not with me yet you take home twice as many books. How does that add up" he whispered in her ear as he positioned himself behind her, placing one hand on either side of her waist pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"PDA's" she whispered not being able muster up enough will power to pull away from him. "PDA's. Harvard doesn't like PDA's" she said a little louder. Three months and she still gets tingles at his touch.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll let go... for now" his warm breath against her neck.  
  
"Do you have your stuff? Are you ready to go?" she asked snapping out of her dazed state as he backed away smirking.  
  
"Yep" he replied placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her out of the building and to his Porsche.  
  
car Rory hopped in the passenger seat and with out a second thought started flipping through the radio stations looking for something good.  
  
Tristan turned and just watched her smiling. He still couldn't believe she was actually his. But, not in the lunch box kind of way. His smile widened remembering her earlier rant.  
  
She glanced away from the radio asking "What?"  
  
"Nothing" he replied his eyes still not wavering from her.  
  
"Well are you going to drive, or are we going to just sit here in the Chilton parking lot all afternoon" she quipped making fun of him.  
  
"Well, I could think of better things we could do rather than sit if that's what you're after"  
  
"Just drive DuGrey, before I...I...before I decide what I'll do if you don't. Trust me, I can get very creative. You've met my mother"  
  
"Enough said. Let's go"  
  
Gilmore House  
  
"Lucy, I'm home." Yelled Rory as she burst through the door headed straight for the Coffee machine, dragging Tristan behind her the whole time.  
  
"Lucy?" She yelled once more arriving at Burt. Seeing a note attached to her lovely coffee making machine, Burt.  
  
Hey mini me,  
Sookie caught fire to half the kitchen. Ok you got me maybe only a fourth of the kitchen but it will still probably take all night to clean up. I just can't understand how she manages to burn the kitchen but not the chocolate chip cookies. They better be some damn good cookies. Ok well tell lover boy to spend the night. I don't want you there by yourself. And tell him if he tries anything I will have him fixed. And yes I mean fixed like you fix a dog.  
  
Tootles, Sam (alright you caught me it's not Sam it's your mother)  
  
"Home alone, what ever shall we do"  
  
"Oh I could think of a few things."  
  
"hey you heard her. She'll have you fixed"  
  
"I don't doubt her either, but she doesn't have to know everything as he looked at here suggestively."

* * *

Well...... you love it you hate it. I would love suggestions. corrections. Opinions. I'm not one to beg and grovel but PLEASE. You could just send me a blank one, just to let me know SOMEONE read it.  
  
Oh and you get extra points if you can figure out what my pen name means. ( clue- it has nothing to do with GG)


	2. Ding Dong

Ohhh I fooled people!!! No one can guess my pen name. I'm so smart. Ok, so maybe it's just the fact that my brain works so strangely. But hey, I can still think it's because I'm so smart.  
  
Lorelai came bounding through the door coffee in one hand, chocolate chip cookies in the other, yelling "Mini Me, lover Boy. I brought Breakfast." Only to be stopped in her tracks upon seeing the couple cuddled up asleep on the couch.  
  
"Lover Boy" she gently whispered in Tristan's ear. "Wake up"  
  
As Tristan's eyes fluttered open she bounced into the kitchen "Go put Rory in her bed, and then I will give you the privilege of making me coffee."  
  
"Really, Lorelai, you would let me make your coffee? I feel so honored." He sarcastically whispered as he carried a still sleeping Rory to her room so she could continue her slumber peacefully.  
  
Closing the door behind him so their voices wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty he asked "And to what do I owe this privilege?"  
  
"Oh, just wanted to make sure I don't need to have you fixed." She said while giving him the Lorelai eye, and sitting down at the kitchen table almost cat like.  
  
"You know what? I think I'm good, but thanks anyways. Besides then how would you ever have grandchildren?" he asked smirking and sitting in the seat next to her.  
  
"Tristan, listen" she said suddenly getting very serious "I love you almost as much as Rory does. And I would love for you two to be together for that long. But, Tristan ninety-five percent of High School couples don't last"  
  
"Did you know that eighty percent of statistics are made up on the spot" was his only reply  
  
"Ok, you got me there, so I imagine about ninety-five percent of High School couples don't last" she said lightning up a little.  
  
Tristan still not wanting to give in to her said "Well then I guess we'll just have to be in that other five percent"  
  
Lorelai looked at him with her mischievous eyes and said "I never told you what happened to the other five percent". She started laughing and rubbing her hands together in attempt to do her evil mad man laugh.  
  
"Lorelai" said a still serious Tristan "When I woke up this morning... It was just... that's how I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life. With her in my arms." "Well, Minus the part where you come barging in the door yelling" he said as he smiled at the woman before him  
  
"Honey, it may take a wheelchair and a megaphone, but I will always come in barging and yelling." "What are you waiting for, a Glacier to melt, Where's my coffee?"  
  
Tristan reluctantly stood up and headed over to Burt to make the coffee. "So, are those cookies any good?" he said sitting back down  
  
"Oh, very, it was totally worth it! I brought some home for you and Rory." Said Lorelai with a gleam in her eye. "But you can't get them till later."  
  
With a ding from Burt, Tristan got up and poured two mugs of coffee. Before he could even make it back to the table, Lorelai jumped up and devoured the cup. She held it out to him asking for more "Pwease, pweety pwease"  
  
"Fine but sit down." Tristan said laughing at the Gilmore coffee addiction. Placing the second cup of coffee before her, he sat down.  
  
Then a sleepy Rory exited her room and walked over and sat in Tristan's lap. Picking up his coffee she downed what was left of it.  
  
"I swear, between the two of you I will never be able to just sit down and enjoy a cup of coffee"  
  
DING DONG Lorelai and Rory looked at each other across the table  
  
"It's your turn"  
  
"it so is not. I got it last time"  
  
"fine Rock Paper Scissors"  
  
"fine"  
  
Ok so what did ya'll think, drop me a line. A few questions: I feel like I'm using said to much. Is it getting redundant? If so how do I fix that? Suggestions? Would you rather have longer chapters and updated lees or short and updated more? Am I spelling Lorelai right? My pen name is not any thing naughty (Clue #2- I love everything that has to do with the water.) Guess? Guess? Guess? 


	3. Granparents?

* * *

Professional scatterbrain – actually I never have tried the whole surfing thing, I wind surfed once in Bonaire, but let's just say it didn't go over well. And thanks for the Spelling!  
  
runaway mental patient – Thank you! You're really going to have to keep me in check. I know the chapters are short, and I'm trying to make them longer. I've been reading all of these stories for about a year, and have just now attempted to write my own. It's harder than it looks. I've got it all in my head but making it come out is the problem.  
  
ldydee81 - Yea! Yea! Yea! Actually I am a Swimmer, and a swim coach (we have a meet tonight. were undefeated, but this will be the hardest one yet. Wish me luck!) But narced has nothing to do with swimming. It has to do with Scuba Diving! So you guessed right. But what does it have to do with scuba diving? At this point odds are no one is going to know unless they grew up around scuba diving, like me, or when they took their Scuba classes they memorized every word out of the instructor's mouth. I'll give you more clues each chapter.

* * *

Ok and LIGHTS, COMPUTER SCREEN, READ!  
  
BIG IMPORTANT NOTE- Chris died in a motorcycle accident when Rory was younger.  
  
After loosing rock paper scissors to Lorelei, Rory got up and headed to the window to see who was at the door.  
  
Yelling back into the kitchen she asked, "Mom, you remember that envelope I told you to mail about a moth ago, and you said you could handle it"  
  
"yea"  
  
"Well you mailed it, didn't you?"  
  
"Yea, you mean the one with our taxes in it, I mailed it"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"yea. Why?"  
  
"there's a guy out here in a suit. No one wears a suit in Stars hollow unless someone died"  
  
"oh yes, maybe it's Kirk!" she said running and opening the door.  
  
"hi I'm Lorelei, is it Kirk? I'm so sorry I just can't tell you how much he will be missed."  
  
"No ma'am it's not Kirk. May I come in?" asked a very confused man.  
  
"uhhh... yea just one second...TRISTAN"  
  
"Don't yell Lorelei I'm right behind you"  
  
"ok good" she said turning back to the man at the door "yea come in, just be aware that he could rip your head off in ten seconds flat if you try anything mister" she threatened referring to Tristan.  
  
"um ok I'll keep that in mind" said a now scared looking man in his early thirties.  
  
Lorelei led him in to the living room and invited him to sit down  
  
He cleared his throat nervously and glanced over a Tristan while pulling a thick folder out of his briefcase. "um...ok... are you Miss Lorelei Leigh Gilmore?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"um... ok... that's odd" he said while searching through the papers in his hand. Apparently finding what he was looking for he said "well...um...my records show that you should be 17"  
  
"that's me" Rory said stepping out of the corner.  
  
"ohh. Umm could you come sit down, please?"  
  
"Sure" she said pulling Tristan behind her and both of them sitting down on the couch  
  
"Ok...well, let me just start with telling you who I am. My name is Thomas and I am an assistant to the Queen of Cordoba  
  
(Authors Note-yes thank you Cordoba is not really a country I know, I pulled out a map closed my eyes and pointed. It's actually a place in Argentina. But not any more. Now it is a country much like the US or Brittan, a superpower, except still ruled by a Monarchy).  
  
She has sent me here to find you. You see when her majesty was 17 she found out she was pregnant. She was sent off to boarding school in the states so that no one would hear of the matter. Once the baby was born it was put up for adoption. Now I'm sure your wondering what any of this has to do with you. Your father" he started looking through his papers again "yes I believe he was named Christopher Hayden, Correct?"  
  
"yes" said a very confused rory  
  
"yes well, he was that baby" he gave a moment for his words to sink in before he went on "Now a few years after the adoption the Princess was married. She marred the father of the baby, or I suppose your Grandfather, and they became king and queen. Now they had another child named Henry. Henry was destined to take over the country until recently when he was diagnosed with cancer. They have sadly given him only three months left to live. This is where we've encountered the problem of who is destined to take over the country once the current king and queen are no longer capable. That is when they told us about the adopted child. He was the next heir to the throne. After much research we discover that he was killed many years ago. Correct?"  
  
"yes, he was in a motorcycle accident" whispered a almost frightened Rory  
  
"Well, this leads us to present day, we found out he had a daughter, and here I am. Now it will not be necessary for you to move to Cordoba immediately. When you turn 18 next month you will inherit a large sum of money. You will need to come to Cordoba then in order to meet your Grandparents, and to be told how you need to be educated so that you can properly fulfill your duties. You will be able to be educated wherever you choose, meaning you may stay here if you like until you are twenty-one. Then it will be necessary for you to move and live in Cordoba."  
  
"Any Questions?"

* * *

I know it's short but there was a lot of explaining to do.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Ok your clue- It has to do with scuba diving. Guess! Guess! Guess!  
  
Ok and like I said I have a swim meat tonight. It's going to be a really close one. We're undefeated, but I've looked at everyone's times and if everyone swims the exact same times as we have recorded for them (which is highly unlikely) and no one gets disqualified, we will win by THREE points. If you have ever been to a swim meet you know how close that is. Our last meet was 456 to 324. So three points is really close. Wish me luck!! 


End file.
